CHAT, ESCUELA, Y RECUERDOS E COINCIDENCIAS
by niomi uchiha hyuga
Summary: todo empezo como un juego y aunque no quieran admitirlo los dos se enamoraron¿ pero que podra mas la venganza o el amor? un chat nuevos amigos, la escuela sentimientos encontrados, seran para bien o para mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya se que me regañaran, pero esperen los recompensare con esta nueva historia, por supuesto un sasunaru espero que les guste n.n.**

**.**

**.**

**CAP.1: MUDANZA Y COMIENZO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquí estoy en un avión con destino a Tokio, dejen me presentarme. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 17 años y vivía en México me tuve que mudar ya que mi padre se caso ase un mes con una mujer y como ella vive aya con su hija pues mi padre dijo que lo mejor era que me fuera yo para aya, aunque la verdad no me gustaría ir a vivir para aya y todo por un chico que conocí en un chat y jugo con mis sentimientos solo por una estúpida apuesta bien lo decia mi madre amor de lejos es de pendejos, pero bueno eso que importa ya paso ase 4 años.

- bien venidos a Tokio espero que allan disfrutado su viaje- decia una de las que trabaja ahi, baje del avion y ahi estaba mi padre con su nueva esposa e hija.

Kushina es el nombre de la nueva esposa de mi padre, ella se acerco ami y me abraso- cuanto has crecido Naruto me alegro que allas aceptado venir- me decia con una sonrisa en sus labios- si nos alegra mucho- decia Karin asi se llama la hija de Kushina. Mi papa tomo mis maletas y las subio al auto.

en todo el trayecto del aeropuerto a la casa mi papa y yo estuvimos platicando de como me habia ido en la escuela y a el en el trabajo . cuando llegamos a la casa Kushina me ofreció cenar pero le dije que estaba cansado y que lo único que quería era dormir a lo que ella me sonrio. mi papa me dirijio a mi nuevo cuarto. entramos tenia que aceptarlo era bonito y acogedor.

- que tal te parece kushina lo arreglo- me decia con una sonrisa en sus labios- esta genial papa- le respondi con una sonrisa- me alegro que te alla gustado se nota que tiene los mismos gusto que tu madre-me dijo con una sonrisa- si croe que si- agache la cabeza y me sente en la cama.

- ya te inscribi en la preparatoria a la que Karin tambien va, espero que te guste mañana seria tu primer dia- me dijo con cara de serio mientras se sentaba a mi lado. - si ojala yo espero lo mismo- le respondi mirando lo a los ojos con cara de serio- bueno se nota que estas cansado mejor te dejo descansar mañana sera un dia cansado, entras a las 8:00am, para que te despiertes temprano- medio un beso en la frente- me alegro que este aqui- y con eso ultimo se levanto y salio de mi cuarto- quisiera decir lo mismo- lo dije en un susurro.

me levante la cama y abri una de mis cajas sacando una de las foto donde yo salgo con mis tres mejores amigos: mimi, faby y pollo. los voy a extrañar mucho, pero ire en vacaciones a visitarlo. acomode esa foto en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama y me acoste en la cama sacanco mi celular para ponerle alarma y no despertarme tarde, despues de eso deje el celular en la mesa de noche y me quede acostado mirando el techo, pensando mañana va ser un nuevo dia y me quede dormido.

a la mañana siguiente me levante en cuanto sono el celular, me bañe y me vesti, baje las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina en donde solo via Karin desayunando, seguro que mi papa y Kushina ya se fueron a trabajar. me sente al lado de karin - buenos dias- le dije sonriendo, a lo que ella me respondi igual dando me un plato con mi desayuno, despues de terminar de desayunar en silencio tomamos nuestras mochilas y salimos de casa.

en el trayecto de casa a la escuela nos fuimos caminando, ya que Karin me dijo que la escuela estaba a cinco cuadras de la casa, despues hablamos de que ella tenia ganas de conocer Mexico ya que le habian dicho que tenia muchos lugares lindos, asi no la pasamos todo el trayecto, cuando llegamos ala escuela nos dirijimos hasta el salón ya que se nos habia hecho tarde por venir tan despacio, cuando llegamos a la puerta el profesor estaba nombrando lista cuando termino volteo a ver a Karin.

-espero que tenga una buena escusa para aver llegado tarde usted y su novio supongo- dijo el profesor mirando nos a los dos muy serio.

- a lo siento Kakashi es que veníamos muy lentos y no es mi novio es mi hermanastro- le dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

- ok estabien pero que esta sea la primera y ultima, pasa y sientate en tu lugar y tu presentate al grupo- con una sonrisa, Karin se sento en su lugar y yo pase al centro a presentarme- mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki - lo dije mirando a todos a mi alrededor.- como ya escucharon el sera su nuevo compañero, podran preguntarle lo que quieran cuando termine la clase- lo dijo serio mirando a todos- Naruto sientate en esta fila en el ultimo lugar, ya sea en el banco al lado de la ventana o en el otro , ya que tu compañero de mesa no a llegado- lo dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que yo me dirijo a ese lugar sentando me al lado de la ventana, el profe continuo con su clase supongo que da matematicas ya que lo ultimo que escuche fue que sacaran los porcentajes de ayer, yo me quede mirando el patio por la ventana, hasta que despues de 15 minutos escuche la voz de profe.

- joven Uchiha ya vio que hora es, solo por que usted tiene un buen promedio se lo perdonare pero que esto no vuelva a suceder , despues escuche que alguien se sentaba ami lado - que lata tendre que compartir mi mesa con un dobe- decia ese chico a quien todavia no volteaba a ver,eso me molesto no me conoce y ya me critica pero no me dejare- y yo con un tem...- pero no puede terminar mi frase ya que no podia creerlo, no no puede ser el no lo creo, por favor que no sea el - kiuby- me lo dijo sonriendo - sharinga- lo susurre- creo que esto sera divertido, podremos revivir jviejos momento no crees dobe- con esa sonrisa que no desaparece de su boca, si a es ese es el chico del chat, el chico del que me enamore y jugo con mis sentimientos Sasuke Uchiha. no puedo creer que mi comienzo aqui vaya a empezar tan mal.

.

.

.

**espero que les gusten comenten y mañana subo el siguiente capitulo si no no. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Este cap. se lo dedico a Alfredo, gracias por comentare n.n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAP.2:RECUERDO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASK BACK**

**NARUTO**

Soy un adicto a conocer gente por internet, asi que me meti a una nueva pagina, donde me hise llamar kiuby, pase horas conectado hasta que un chico llamado sharingan me mando un mensaje.

sharingan- hola como estas-

kiuby-bien gracias, un poco aburrido y tu-

sharingan-igual a ya vi tu foto de perfil eres ese chico rubio-

kiuby-a si a por?-

sharingan- sales muy lindo tienes novio-

kiuby- a peroo aaa , como sabes que gustan los chicos?-

sharingan-dobe, es una pagina de chat gays-

kiuby- queeeeee a este a y no tengo ?-

sharingan- a quieres ser mi novio? digo aunque sea por internet-

kiuby- a este a claro porque no-

sharingan- ok me voy hasta mañana te kiero- se desconecto

a pero que hizo a bueno, ya tengo novio a mejor tambien ya me voy a dormir ya es noche, sme acoste en la cama y quede profundamente dormido.

**SASUKE**

-contentos ya me ise novio aun estupido por internet- decia un chico de ojos oscuros

- no hasta que te mande fotos de el desnudo y diga que te ame- decia un chico de ojos violeta

- si amor ademas sera divertido jugar con ese chico, aproposito de donde es?- pregunto una chica una chica ojos jade

reviso el perfil de su nuevo novio- de mexico y tiene nuestra edad- decia serio

todos se empezaron a reir el chico que se asia llamar sharigan aposto con sus amigos enamorar aun chico por internet y aser que el se enamorara y isiera cosas malas por asi decirlo

**JUNTOS**

naruto y sasuke se conocieron mas ya sabian sus nombres, sus gustos, donde vivian y al año naruto se enamoro de sasuke, empezaron a mandarse fotos provocativas, videos y converzaciones.

pero a los dos años de relacion todo acabaria y mal.

en el chat:

skiuby- sasuke te amo

sharingan-o por fin jajaja bueno me llamo neji aposte con sasuke aenmorarte y jugar contigo y gano a por cierto todo lo de aqui saldra en tu face digo sabes a lo que me refiero no?-

kiuby- queee es una broma de mala gana basta -

sharingan.- a no me crees ve tu pèrfil jaja tu sufriendo y sasuke revolcandose con su novia te cambio por una mujer y miles de yenes jajaja bueno me voy adios.

naruto vio su perfil y todo era verdad, no podia creerlo el confio en ese chico lo amaba le dolia como pudo jugar con sus sentimientos, aunque en el algo le daba las gracias nunca volveria a enamorarse por internet ni por la vida real.

sasuke no sabia lo que neji habia hecho, no debio de dejar su chat abierto, ni dejarse llevar por sakura su novia a la cama intenton volver a comunicarse con naruto pero ya no pudo el chico ya no se conectaba y habia eliminado su perfil y lo peor de todo es que el se habia enamora de ese chico rubio en su propio juego

**FIN DEL FLASK BACK**

**PRESENTE **

Pero ya no soy ese chico asi que si quieres jugar sasuke juguemos, ademas quiero saber quien es tu novia.

naruto se acerca sasuke y lo besa en los labios, a lo que sasuke sorprendido abre los oojos como plato. Mientras sus demas compañeros tenian cara de sorpresa mas karin y sakura

- tienes razon sharingan esto sera divertido- mirandolo alos ojos y despues voltea con el profe- me permite ir a baño profesor- a lo que el respondio- claro naruto- naruto se dirijo asia la puerta de salida pero fue interrumpido por una voz- tu si vuelves a besar ami novio te mato- naruto se dio la vuelta y la vio era ella esa chica de cabello rosado y ojos jade- me tienes sin cuidado - y salio del salon dejando a una sakura furiosa.

-dobe tus labios saben igual acomo me los imagine y si querias perjudicarme con mis compañeros lo lograste, pero no me importa ya que quiero probar tus labios y mas de ti- se decia un sasuke asi mismo .

.

.

.

espero que te guste y gommen por mis errores de ortografia tratare de mejorar .


End file.
